readourabcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BenXpIbrahim
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Read our A-B-comics! Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse When are you gonna finish/upload the rest of "Return of the Ten"? Because your a really good artist and I want to see the rest of it. Ok here is one of my ideas. An alien named Howl. He looks like a Great Horned Owl. He is about the height of Big Chill. His hands are connected to his wings. He has 3 large nails like Wolverine at the end of his hands that are attached to his wings. He has to have a beak. He can fire a sonic howl from his beak like BenWolf. He can fly but not as fast as Jetray, he can fly at about the same speed as Big Chill. His claws are also very sharp. His beak is also very strong. He can virbrate his beak like a drill. He has deep, big eyes. He can fire a beam from his eyes that causes those shot by it to become drowsy or fall asleep. He is also intellegent but not as smart as Brainstorm or Grey Matter. He has sharp talons on his feet. The reply on Peyton's this is the super alien not an alien his abilities are very much. This is sooooooooooooo weird because I made an alien like Howl a year ago but I called him Sparow and his powers were to have enchanced strength,flies quick but not like jetray,drill pecking,sonic hoots,and the best part is that he shoots blazing feathers from his wings and hands! :D So can you draw him for me? I think I will try I already drew him,I just need to add some features to him.(Sparow and Howl are so similar that you're image detail suits him perfectly so I used Sparows original design to draw him) Hey I made another alien named Steam Roller. He can run over anything like a monster truck. He can eject spikes. He can create a cloud of smoke. His arms can strech far. He can move about the speed of Wildmutt. Can you draw him the BenX way for me? Starwars501stlegion 18:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) too fast Sure dude I'll do him today! Sorry that I took so long.I'll do Steam Roller today (but different cause I also sucked at drawing him the way you wanted sorry) but I'll show you him today or tomorrow. Thanks Howl looks great! Starwars501stlegion 15:13, January 16, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome! :) When are you gonna post a picture of Steam Roller and finish Return of the Ten? I'm trying my best it's just that I can only do this on the next 23rd. I'm sorry! Congratulations! You got Two Weeks on the Wiki! I'm about to get that one too! Nice job! AustralianFan 21:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanx man Hey can you draw something else for me? Please. Could you draw Ben & Kevin as girls and Gwen as boy. Im curious to see what they would look like and I want to see if you can do it good. It should be funny! hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I'll try cause I'm not sure if I'll know how to do that! :D Demotion Why is it that Starwars501 and I are no longer admins? The admin button is gone, and I can't do certain things! Was I demoted? What did I do wrong? Please tell me! AustralianFan 01:18, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I know...and I'm sorry...the problem is that Out break thinks that you guys still need a bit more time on this wiki and then he will consider making you guys admins. I don't know about Starwars501 but I just got Devoted for contributing every day for 30 days, after joining 30 days ago. I love this wiki and want to help you guys in any way I can. I have 900+ edits and counting. I spend more time on this wiki than any other wiki. I have over 35 badges and I earned them honestly. I try my best to make time to visit the wiki all the time and try my hardest to make my own cool stories. But whenever Out break is ready, that's fine with me. All of this, even the last part, is sincere. AustralianFan 05:44, February 8, 2012 (UTC) To be honest..I think you deserve to be an admin but Out break doesn't like to rush things...so if you want to be an admin again,I think you should talk with Outbreak about it. Okay. Starwars501 works pretty hard too. Not sure how much, though. AustralianFan 06:30, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah,I guess..You did all the info work+a few episodes...and Starwar501 made a truckload of episodes for this wiki....so I think that you both totally deserve it. open the facebook Have you read my stories lately? If so, that's okay, if not could you read them and tell me what you think. If it's not too much trouble. AustralianFan 21:24, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I have read the 1st episode but due to ALL of the ------- english home work,I havn't had time to go on the wiki lately...I will try to read the rest this thursday (Thursdays are always my day off). :D I thought you also read the 2nd episode, because you made a comment. AustralianFan 05:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) I can't really remember which wons I read! That's okay. So have you read some now? If not, I'll be patient. My series is on hiatus anyway and I need to sort some of Peyton's stories out. Also get started on making the Ultimate form pages. And Ultimate Way Big is real! I wonder if that Korean blog has other episodes on it. Anyway, I can wait. AustralianFan 05:45, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Infoboxes Something happened to the infoboxes! Now when I add them, some strange thing comes up about BenXp on February 25th, so do you know anything about it? Just wondering because The Alien Generation page is supposed to have an infobox, but it's gone and I can't retreive it. If you could shed some light on the situation that would be helpful. AustralianFan 21:03, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes..an accident happened...sorry about that so what are you going to do to fix it shit head I mean you BenXp what exactly happened ? I just got done writing 4 stories. Check em outStarwars501stlegion 04:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Come join me on the chat.Starwars501stlegion 17:14, February 29, 2012 (UTC)